


Name meanings

by drwhogirl



Category: CI5: The New Professionals, The Professionals
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 09:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2727758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drwhogirl/pseuds/drwhogirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I didn't write any of this. They were from a variety of websites and combined</p></blockquote>





	Name meanings

** The Professionals **

* * *

**William**

From the Germanic name  _Willahelm_ , which was composed of the elements  _wil_  "will, desire" and  _helm_  "helmet, protection".

**Andrew**

From the Greek name  _Ανδρεας (Andreas)_ , which was derived from  _ανηρ (aner)_  "man" (genitive  _ανδρος (andros)_  "of a man"). 

**Phillip**

From the Greek name  _Φιλιππος (Philippos)_  which means "friend of horses", composed of the elements  _φιλος (philos)_  "friend, lover" and  _‘ιππος (hippos)_  "horse".

**Bodie**

Meaning: one who was a messenger.

Region of origin: British Isles

Country of origin: Scotland

Language of origin: Gaelic

Religion of origin: Christian

* * *

**Raymond**

From the Germanic name  _Raginmund_ , composed of the elements  _ragin_  "advice" and  _mund_  "protector". The Normansintroduced this name to England in the form  _Reimund_. It was borne by several medieval (mostly Spanish) saints, including Saint Raymond Nonnatus, the patron of midwives and expectant mothers, and Saint Raymond of Peñafort, the patron of canonists.

**Doyle**

Among the most popular and ancient surnames of Ireland, the last name Doyle derives from the Gaelic personal name Dhubh-ghall, meaning "dark stranger," from the Irish words dubh, "black" and gall, "stranger." The "black" refers to hair color and not skin color.

* * *

**George**

From the Greek name  _Γεωργιος (Georgios)_  which was derived from the Greek word  _γεωργος (georgos)_  meaning "farmer, earthworker", itself derived from the elements  _γη (ge)_  "earth" and  _εργον (ergon)_  "work".

**Cowley**

From the Town by the Forest with Stumps

* * *

**Murphy**

Root:- Irish O'Murchadha Meaning:- Descendant of sea warrior

This same last name in Gaelic means 'strong' or 'superior'. In the 2000 Census Data, this was the most common surname in Ireland (with its various forms). It was used by people who worked in the navy of various kingdoms. Also, it can be concluded that 'sea warrior' might also be a term used for many other professions apart from the obvious navy.

* * *

** The New Professionals **

* * *

**Samuel**

From the Hebrew name  _שְׁמוּאֵל (Shemu'el)_  which could mean either "name of God" or "God has heard".

**Curtis**

Nickname for a courteous person from Old French curteis meaning "refined".

* * *

**Christopher**

From the Late Greek name  _Χριστοφορος (Christophoros)_  meaning "bearing Christ", derived from  _Χριστος (Christos)_  combined with  _φερω (phero)_  "to bear, to carry". 

**Keel**

A low, flat-bottomed vessel used in the river Tyne, to convey coals; an inn-sign; a harbor. Kiel, local, a town in Denmark, a corner, wedge, a ravine. 

* * *

**Tina**

Short form of CHRISTINA, MARTINA, and other names ending in  _tina_. In addition to these names, it is also used in Dutch as a diminutive of CATHARINA and in Croatian as a diminutive of KATARINA.

**Backus**

Means "bakery", an occupational name for a baker, from Old English bacan "to bake" and hus "house".

* * *

**Harry**

Medieval English form of HENRY. In modern times it is used as a diminutive of both  _Henry_  and HAROLD.

**Malone**

SOURCE: Given Name

USAGE: Irish

Meaning & History

Anglicized form of Irish Ó Maoil Eoin which means "descendent of a disciple of Saint JOHN".

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't write any of this. They were from a variety of websites and combined


End file.
